Tazed
by rhythmeticVagabond
Summary: Humanized scene of when wall-e is tazed by auto. One-Shot. I wrote this out of boredome and it ended up longer then i usually can write wall-e. WallexEve fluff. T for blood and tazing.


Auto took the boot containing the plant in the palm of his hand and inspected it. "Go-4," he finally spoke up. Go-4, his young apprentice, ran in.  
>"Yes sir?" Go-4 responded, soluting. Auto handed him the plant.<p>

"Throw this piece of garbage where it belongs!" he demanded. Go-4 swallowed hard and nodded. Eve glared at Go-4.

"Plant," she said. Go-4 looked at her.

"What are ya? Unable to speak english? Didn't you go through training?" Go-4 rudely remarked. Eve scoffed.

"I can speak, you moron. What I want is the plant. We _need _to go home. I was there. And that teen you guys have been beating on, he's the only one who has survived on that trashball!" Eve shouted. Auto walked behind Eve.  
>"Go-4, now," Auto demanded. Eve watched in horror as the plant was thrown down the diagonal garbage chute. But when the plant's skidding noises stopped short, everyone was left wondering.<p>

A fifteen year old boy emerged, holding the plant. He was a nice-looking young man, despite the dirt smudges on his face, yellow and brown jacket with the name "Walle" on it, and his brown pants. He also had glasses that were slightly broken and bent.

"Walle!" Eve shouted, running toward the boy and hugging him tight. Walle blushed cherry-red and hugged her back. Eve pulled out of the hug and kissed him on the forehead.

"Walle! My hero! Go to the Lito-Deck with the plant! Hurry! We don't have much ti-"  
>"That's enough, Eve," Auto silenced her by inturrupting her sentence. Auto slowly and menacingly walked toward the boy. Walle awkwardly and slowly staggered to gain standing support from the wall above the chute.<p>

"Give me the plant," Auto demanded, holding out his hand expecting for it to be filled with the presence of the boot. Walle looked back and forth from the plant to Auto to the plant to Auto with his big red eyes and eventually came up with an answer.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Auto asked, taking a step toward the trapped boy.

"I-I said no," Walle stammered. Auto put his right hand on the boot and his left hand in his pocket, retreiving his tazor. Walle looked at the tazor, fear evident on his expression.

"This is your final warning, kid. Either give me the plant or it's lights out for you!" Auto basicly spit into his face. Walle closed his eyes and clentched his teeth in fear, turning his shoulder toward the grown man.

"I said NO! I will never give you this plant!" Walle shouted, opening one of his eyes and glancing at the pilot. Auto forcefully jerked Walle's head around to look at him, causing Walle's eyes to open wide.

"I warned you," he growled through his teeth as he turned on his tazor. As it made contact with the area between Walle's chest and shoulder, Walle's eyes grew wide. He didn't sound out in pain, he didn't whimper, he didn't cry. All he could do was be dazed by the unimaginable and painful energy surging through his body. He slumped to his knees and, when he passed out, fell backwards, leading him down the garbage chute. Eve stared wide-eyed at the scene that just happened before her very eyes. She started to run toward the garbage chute, and when she stuck her head down it and called Walle's name, Go-4 came over and pushed her down. It was a slide that Eve hated, for she knew she was going to land in the trash disposal, and who knows how bad Walle would be hurt when she found him?

She landed surprisingly in a fairly soft pile of old cups. She looked around, her eyes fixing to the light. "Walle?" she called out. She cupped her hands around her mouth. "WALLE?"

"Eeeve..." came the low, pained groan. Eve looked around, worry flashing over and over in her eyes as she scanned the rather large trashroom. She caught sight of a red and yellow jacket on a boy with chestnut colored hair. She ran to him, turning him over so his face was visible. He was bleeding bad and he had a burn that was worse than the bloodflow coming from his body. She looked at the poor boy, hatred for Auto and Go-4 flashing in her crystal-blue eyes. She cupped his face with her hands and looked deep into those red eyes of his.

"Eeeeeve..." he moaned, coughing up a little bit of blood. Eve shook her head.  
>"Shhh, Walle, please don't talk. You're only hurting yourself if you do," she whispered, a tear falling onto his cheek. He hissed in pain and squinted his eyes.<p>

"Sorry," she whispered. She looked at his eyes again.

"We're goin...going to make it?" Walle asked in the weakest voice she'd ever heard. Eve bit back a crying fit and nodded, picking Walle up and activating her hoverboots. He needed to be tended to, and that's exactly what she planned to do. She looked at Walle and kissed his cheek.

"You're beautiful," she whispered. Walle let a weak smile fall onto his lips. He couldn't respond on basic request of her, but she knew those eyes.

"I love you too, Walle," she whispered, kissing his cheek one more time before heading off to the ships' infirmiry.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS ONLY A ONE-SHOT. THIS WAS MERE PRACTICE FOR "WE'LL MAKE IT THROUGH THIS TOGETHER", MY ACTUAL HUMAN WALLE SERIES GOING ON.<strong>

So yeah, I hope you liked it! I'd like to shout out to MyLittleBird for roleplaying with me when it comes to the human walle, eve, auto, and go-4 thing.

Review :D


End file.
